


Thinking of you

by myperfectsky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky





	Thinking of you

-Cariño…sería mejor ir por aquí, no quiero que los paparazzi nos sorprendan de nuevo- Eleanor se acerca y toma mi mano sonriéndome dulcemente. Se ve tan bonita, no puedo hacer otra cosa que fingir otra sonrisa para dejarla feliz.

¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué simplemente todo lo que antes me gustaba hacer ha dejado de importarme?

Puedo ver como Els intenta hacerme reír contándome alguna historia graciosa de su familia y no puedo evitar pensar en lo perfecta que es. ¿Por qué no puedo perderme en ella?

Un muchacho de rizos pasa junto a mí y no puedo evitar voltearme para a asegurarme de que no es quien yo pienso. No. No es Harry.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras sigo fingiendo escuchar a mi novia. Mi mente esta en otro lugar, recuerdo la forma en la que Harry me despertó en la mañana: Se lanzó sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Sonrío inconscientemente, casi sin poder evitarlo y me siento molesto por hacerlo.

Decido que es momento de concentrarme en el aquí y ahora, me acerco a Els y la beso suavemente sorprendiéndola. Cuando nos separamos me sonríe y se acomoda un cabello detrás de la oreja.  
-Eres muy tierno Lou- me mira a los ojos y lo único que puedo hacer es recordar los ojos verdes que tantas veces me han hecho sonreír con solo mirarlos. ¡Basta Louis! Harry no esta…en estos momentos viaja para América a reencontrarse con ella. 

Es tonto como las cosas pueden verse más claramente cuando ya se han perdido. Como no puedo evitar pensar en Harry y en lo que estará haciendo cada minuto del día.

Antes no era necesario que hiciese eso, podía enviarle un mensaje en cualquier momento y el me respondería de inmediato.

Pero ahora estaba con ella, saliendo y haciendo quien sabe que. “Me molesta que salgas con ella Lou” esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, aún cuando intento concentrarme en Eleanor no lo logro. Esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas muchas veces a lo largo de mis primeros meses de relación.

No quería escuchar a Harry. No quería porque sabía que no podría evitar complacerlo y dejaría de salir con Els. ¿No puedo amarla como merece? ¿Por qué por Harry soy capaz de dejarla?

-Estas especialmente silencioso hoy- Le doy la razón porque ella esta en lo cierto. Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no debe meterse en lo que sucede en mi cabeza así que continúa hablándome.

Quiero dejar de pensar en Harry, quiero pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea él pero no puedo. Todo lo relaciono. Sigo preguntándome porque un abrazo suyo logra hacerme estremecer mas que un beso de Eleanor.

Ahora esta besándola a ella. Esta tomándole la mano y susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído. “Hasta encontrar a la chica indicada tengo a Lou” esas palabras ya no tendrán sentido, porque ha encontrado a su chica.

¿Por qué me importa? Yo también he encontrado a mi chica.

Le sonrío a Eleanor deseando convencerme de algo que no puedo ni siquiera creer un poco.

-¿Te enteraste? Quizá Harry pase navidad allí con Taylor- Es curioso como unas palabas tan simples pueden lograr romperte el corazón. Bajo la mirada no dispuesto a dejar que ella vea mi dolor.

¿Se ira tanto tiempo? No estará. Harry no estará para mi cumpleaños. Se ha ido. Lo estoy perdiendo. ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Liam no estará…

Porque sin él no puedes ser el mismo. Porque es esa persona especial que logra sacarte una sonrisa cada vez que puede.

No se porque mi mente decide atacarme en estos momentos con tantas verdades juntas. Sé que no debería dejarme llevar por un impulso. Pero ¿a quién le importa?

¡Amo a Harry! Amo cada diminuta parte de él. Quizá este mal, quizá sea algo que a muchos no les guste. Pero no puedo fingir que no ha pasado nada. Porque eso sería traicionarme a mí mismo.

-Lo siento, debo irme, en verdad lo siento- Me levanto de un golpe de donde estamos sentados conversando. Mejor dicho ella hablando y yo escuchando. Me mira y al parecer sabe lo que he decidido porque sonríe con melancolía.

-Estaba esperando que sucediese- Me disculpo. No puedo hacer otra cosa, porque he tomado una decisión. La dejo sola en la mesa y tomo mi celular marcando el numero de Harry, cuando responde inhalo con fuerza.

-¿Lou?-

-Quiero verte, Necesito verte- no digo nada más, quiero que el entienda el mensaje y la gravedad de este. Quiero creer que él siente lo mismo por mi. Que no es tarde para plantarme frente a él y pedirle que me perdone. Porque no supe apreciarlo, porque Sali con Eleanor mientras lo hacía sufrir.

-No puedo ahora Boo Bear, lo siento. Volveré pronto y…-

-He roto con Eleanor- no lo dejo terminar y suelto lo que necesito para comprobar si Harry aún me ama. Porque se que me amó, de la misma forma en la que yo lo estoy amando ahora.

Una larga pausa hace que mi corazón se haga añicos. “Ya me ha superado”.” Ella lo hará feliz”. Me repito esas cosas una y otra vez para consolarme.

-Voy para allá, llegare pronto, espérame- cuelgo y sonrío de verdad, como nunca lo he hecho.

¿Cómo pude haber estado tan ciego? ¿Quizá las cosas esenciales son invisibles a los ojos? Me pregunto constantemente mientras espero en el aeropuerto a Harry. Faltan varias horas para que llegue, pero no voy a fallarle otra vez. Estaré allí para él. Siempre.


End file.
